Ron Weasley and the Prefect Shower
by Crystalnet66
Summary: The gang gets the chance to do a bit of fanfic reading.
1. Default Chapter

**Enter**: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

_Harry sighs._

**Ron**: Hermiiiiiioneeeee.....I hate these things. Harry does too. Why do you always drag us to them?

**Hermione**: Someone has to review these things Ron. And I'm sick of reading about Ginny and I, or Snape and I.

**Ron: **Snape!!?? _(shudders and sits on the couch)_

**Hermione**: Exactly! _(plops down next to Ron)..._how do you think I feel?

**Harry**: I forgot that you two are actually a popular couple.

**Ginny**: That's nothing. I'd rather read about myself with Snape then my brothers!

**Ron**: WHAT???

**Harry**: I hate every single one I read. They're rubbish....all of them.

**Ron**: I don't know what kind of fanfictions you two have been reading...

**Ginny**: No...there's a few good ones. Personally...I like the angsty ones. Like where Ron realizes he'll never have Hermione because she's either in love with Harry or Draco and he goes crazy and they lock him away in Azkaban.

_Ron stares at Ginny blankly. _

**Harry**: Yeah...those one's are all right. I don't mind reading the funny ones...like about my parents. But I hate when they over do it and make them come back and stuff.

**Hermione**: That's....odd....Ginny....(pauses) I like the fluffy ones.

**Harry**: _(smiles evilly) _Like the romance ones?

**Ginny**: Where Ron confesses that he loves you?

**Harry**: No! It's happens that there's a another ball...

**Ginny**: And Ron gets all flustered and asks her...

**Harry**: Or gives her a really "special" Christmas gift and they use the same corny line..... 'Oh Ron, said Hermione softly as she opened the box revealing a beautiful silver charm necklace.' And then she cries and-

_Ron is turning redder and redder by the minute. _

**Hermione**: _(blushing almost as badly as Ron) _Well you two sure seem to know a lot about them! And this from two who have an even more cliche, if it's possible, fanfiction relationship than Ron and I do. 'Oh Harry, I always loved you. Ever since I saw you on your way to Hogwarts', 'I've always loved you too Gin, ever since the Chamber-'

**Ron**: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE ABOUT ANYBODY AND THEIR FICTIONAL RELATIONSHIPS!!!!! .....I like the ones about me becoming Keeper for the Cannons...and that's IT. Apparently I am the only one who keeps it to a PG rating. Now let's read this bloody thing and get it over with.

**Hermione**: Ron's right. _(steals a shy glance at Ron) _

**Ginny**: How did we end up having to do this anyway?

**Harry**: _(glances at Hermione skeptically) _I can only guess...

**Hermione**: _(pulls out her notebook, not meeting anyone's eyes) _I thought it'd be fun.

**Ron: **_(lets out a loud groan) _Of course!

**Hermione**: Sorry, I forgot how difficult this task is for you, considering your reading level!

_All the past fluffiness is blown to the wind._

**Ron**: I know how to read!

**Harry**: ENOUGH! _(sinks into a chair)_

**Enter**: Draco Malfoy.

**Ron: **Bloody hell....wonderful.

**Draco**: Weasel. _(nods at Ron)_

**Ron**: Did you invite him!?

**Hermione**: I had to! The beta people told me that if we wanted to review it, then all major characters involved had to be here.

**Draco**: _(looks around and frowns when he sees Harry) _If I read one word that might seem like it's slash....

**Harry**: Don't flatter yourself.

_Ron stares at everyone blankly again._

**Ginny**: Slash Ron! It's where they pair guys together.

**Hermione**: _(smirks) _They're the most popular couple in slash, Harry and Draco.

**Draco**: _(glares at Hermione) _Not as popular as you and Weasel here, mudblood.

**Ron**: _(gets ready to stand up) _That's it Malfoy!

**Harry**: _(sighs) _This is quickly turning cliche...

**Hermione**: Ignore him Ron!

**Ginny**: Can we read the damn thing yet?!

_Everyone is quiet for a moment. _

**Hermione**: All right, let's get started. There's so many to choose from. _(taps her chin)_

**Harry**: Just pick one.

_Ginny reaches in and grabs the top one._

**Ginny**: Ron Weasley and the Prefect Shower.

**Harry**: Oh....GREAT pun on words....

**Draco**_: (snickers) _This should be good...

It was a cold and stormy night. Rain pelted against the thick pane windows and the only noise coming from the Gryffindor boy's dormitories was a soft moaning noise. 

**Draco**: So THAT'S what goes on in the Gryffindor dormitories....

**Harry**: Shut up Malfoy.

**Draco**: I always wondered. Hey...maybe this is one of those fics where Weasel here shags everyone!

_Ron groans and looks disgusted._

**Ginny**: You'd better hope that's not the case Malfoy, because I have a feeling you'd be included in that list of conquests.

_Draco shudders and glares at her._

**Hermione**: We don't know anything yet, and the opening sentences weren't THAT bad. I've read worse.

**Harry**: MUCH worse.

Harry Potter sat up and looked over at the four poster next to his. The moaning increased a bit in volume, and Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ron!"

The moaning continued.

"Ron!"

Nothing.

Groaning in frustration, Harry picked up his pillow and whipped it at Ron's sleeping form. "RON!"

Ron Weasley sat up abruptly. "What?" 

**Harry**: _(snorts) _Ron wouldn't have woken that easily.

"You were doing it again."

"I was?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"It's weird....and disturbing."

"Oh....sorry." 

**Hermione**: Nice dialogue.

**Ginny**: I hate when like...six years old write this stuff.

**Draco**: Maybe they just write like six year olds.

**Hermione**: They wouldn't be writing fanfiction if they were six!

**Harry**: Embellishment Hermione....relax...let's continue reading. I'm on the edge of my seat. Right Ron? Ron?

_Ron snores softly._

**Hermione**: _(glares at him and smacks him on the back of the head very violently.) _Get up!

**Draco**: _(turns to Harry) _You were wrong....he does wake up easily.

**Ron**: When Hermione bloody nearly gives me a concussion I do!

**Hermione**: Pay attention Ron!

"I just can't help it. All I can ever think about it is.... 

**Draco**: My sister.

**Ron**: SHOVE IT!

-Hermione." 

**Ginny**: Called it earlier, didn't I Harry? That's three sickles you owe me.

**Draco**: I'll give you ten galleons to come by my dorm later.

**Ron**: Goddamn it Malfoy! I swear to God, I'll kill you!

**Draco**: Don't you mean, you swear to Merlin?

**Harry**: _(squeezes his eyes shut) _I HATE it when they use Merlin.

Harry nodded.

Ron scratched his head. "It was an accident, really. I knocked.....I knocked twice! But ever since I walked into the Prefects Lavoratories and saw her naked...I just can't sleep right." 

_Draco guffaws viciously. _

**Ginny**: What the hell is a lavoratory?

**Draco**: I don't blame Ron though. If I'd seen Granger naked....I don't reckon I'd be able to sleep right either. That's enough to give a man nightmares for years!

**Ron**: Go to hell Malfoy!

**Hermione**: _(glares at Malfoy, but places her hand on Ron's leg to stop him.) _Ignore him Ron.

**Draco**: _(in a high voice) _Ignore him Ron.

_Harry rubs his temples as Draco mimics Hermione like a parrot repeatedly._

**Ginny**: WHAT THE HELL IS A LAVORATORY?

Harry nodded. "Look....you have to talk to her about it. Just try to get some sleep and say something to her after breakfast tomorrow."

Ron swallowed and nodded, his face paler than usual. "Right....I'll try. Thanks old chap."

Ron sighed and settled back into bed, as visions of a naked Hermione danced through his head. 

_Malfoy laughs and slaps his knee as Harry and Ginny snicker._

**Hermione**: _(blushes angrily.) _Shut up!

**Ron**: Knock it off Malfoy!

**Draco**: What a lovely Christmas story....

**Harry**: Isn't the line...visions of sugar plums dancing through somebody's head?

**Draco**: _(clears his throat) _Well Granger does have her own set of sugar plums...doesn't she?

_Ginny wrinkles her nose but starts to howl with laughter along with Harry and Ginny._

**Hermione**: Oh, well spotted pervert!

**Ron**: _(a small smile twitches at the corner of his mouth) _You were the one who wanted to do this.

**Hermione**: Shut up Ron.

**Draco**: _(trying desperately to control himself) _Hey Weasel, does Granger ever take magical rides in your sleigh?

**Ron: **_(turns red) _NO MORE SEXUAL INNUENDOS!

**Harry**: This from the 'Hey Lavender, can I see Uranus too?' _(starts laughing again) _Wait.. _(gasping for breath) _What about 'old chap'?

_The three start laughing again as Ron and Hermione blush and glare angrily. _

**Hermione**: _(tuts and puts the story down) _Well....that's the end of the first chapter.

**Draco**: I can't wait to read the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry sighs as Hermione finishes scribbling on the first chapter._

Ron: What are you doing there?

Hermione: Correcting grammatical errors.

Ron: _(slowly) _Grammatical.....

Hermione: It means dealing with words and their arrangement in sentences.

Ron: _(angrily) _I know what it means!

Harry: I don't CARE what it means.

Draco: _(sniffs and sits down farther away from the other four) _I still have yet to read about moi.

Ron: Moi?

Draco: Yeah...it's French. You wouldn't know anything about being classy, would you weasel?

_Ron glares at him._

Draco: _(smugly) _I'm bilingual you know.

_Ron gives him a look of disgust._

Harry: _(shakes his head when he sees Ron) _No...it means he can speak another language Ron. God, you're thick.

Draco: Il est bete a manger du foin, no?

Hermione: You're about as French as French fries Malfoy.

Ron: Yeah!.....(_leans over to Hermione) _What are French fires?

Harry: FRIES, not fires Ron.

Ginny: Just wait to read the next chapter. I have to use the lavoratory...

_Draco snickers._

Exit: Ginny

Hermione: _(nods and scans the first page) _I almost forgot about that one.

_Ron fidgets nervously with his hands, and glances sideways at Hermione._

_Draco watches with a slow and evil smile._

Harry: You know what? If these bastards use the words 'colour' and 'favour', but then go on to spell them 'color' and 'favor', I will leave this room Hermione. I'm just giving you fair warning. I HATE these things.

_Hermione nods absentmindedly as she continues to scan the page._

Draco: I'm leaving if they say Merlin.

Ron: You could save us all the trouble and agony and leave now.

Draco: Jaloux?

Ron: Stop speaking French!

Enter: Ginny

Ginny: I'm back.

Harry: So soon?

Draco: Yeah...did you wash your hands?

Ginny: Go to hell Malfoy.

_Hermione clears her throat impatiently._

Draco: Ah yes, on to the next chapter old chaps.

Ron: Shut up.

Harry: Come on Hermione, let's get this over with.

Ron woke the next morning for breakfast and swore as he fumbled with his blouse and tie.

Draco: Weasel wears a blouse does he?

Ron: SHUT UP!

Hermione: Could we PLEASE get through at least seven sentences before you idiots start bickering and commenting?

After dressing hurriedly and washing his face, Ron raced down the stairs. Panting, he finally reached the Great Hall. His eyes searched rapidly for Hermione, and found her sitting next to Harry, reading a gigantamous book.

Hermione: Honestly now....gigantamous isn't even a real word.

Ron: Seven line rule Hermione!

_Hermione's eyes widen and she huffs and looks away._

His stomach knotted up as he tried to push the images he'd seen a few nights before out of his mind. His stomach fluttered as he approached the table, watching how her soft brown curls had blonde streaks in it, and how she chewed her bottom lip in concentration. He blushed as he realized that his stomach and mind weren't the only things being effected by this scrutinizing examination of Hermione.

"Merlin..." he breathed as she brushed a stray hair from her face.

Draco: _(stands up) _That's it...I'm out of here.

Hermione: _(a bit viciously) _Sit down! You are going to stay right there until we finish reading this story or I will kill you!

_Ron, Ginny, and Draco all look at Hermione apprehensively._

Harry: (_looks around and sighs) _I hate you guys.

"Well well, what do we have here? A rare breed of gawking weasel?"

Clenching his fists, Ron whirled on Draco. "What do you want ferret?"

Malfoy flushed and glared at Ron. "Just watching you pine for your little mudblood weasel."

"Don't call her that!"

"Mudblood."

"Stop it!"

"Mudblood."

"I'm warning you, you donkey-raping $##$ &#$##$#$!((!!!!"

Ginny: (_snickers) _Merlin......

Ron: Wow, there's one I haven't heard before.

_Draco raises his eyes eyebrows as Hermione tuts disapprovingly and scribbles furiously on the page._

Harry: .........

Ginny: Must be a South Park fan.

Harry: You see!? That's completely out of context and out of line!!!! We are not South Park! We are Harry Potter!

Ron: That sounded strange coming from you Harry....that's like me saying.....'We are Ron Weasley!' Wait, that sounded stranger.

Hermione: It sounds strange because you're not the main character. We are 'Harry Potter' characters because the books are about him.

Ron: This is like....one big mind warp or something.....

_Harry groans and bangs his head backwards against the wall._

Draco: They made fun of us on a South Park episode once. 'I cast a spell on you!'

Ginny: _(giggles) _Yeah...I like that one. It was the Lord of the Rings episode, right? Where they're all going after the porno tape and Butters is supposed to be Gollum.

Draco: You know...I read those books and-

Harry: It's funny....I didn't see anything in the disclaimer about this being a CROSSOVER!

_Hermione looks up from writing._

Ron: Bloody hell Harry...you're more uptight about this thing than Hermione.

Hermione: Shut it Ron.

Harry: Whatever.

Draco: _(leans over to Ginny and whispers) _I think he's on his period.

_Ginny bites back her laugh._

Draco flushed again and glared at Ron.

Draco: I 'flushed', did I?

Ginny: Always good to that after you use the lavoratroy.

Hermione: Okay Ginny....the lavoratory thing is getting old fast.

Harry: I can see where she gets it from. _(glances at Ron) _Right Ron? Uranus?

Ron: Now THAT is old. Why'd you have to bring that back up?

Draco: Relax.....anyway, BACK to Ron Weasley and the PREFECT shower...

"Got some mouth on you, don't you weasel?"

"That's it Malfoy...I'm sick of you calling her names...."

"I called you a name."

"But you were saying stuff about her before."

"That was before. That conversation ended with your stream of obscenities because then I brought the topic back to you by referring to you as 'weasel'."

Ron growled in his throat and was about to reply when Hermione lightly touched his arm.

"Ignore him Ron." she said softly.

Draco: Granger's favorite line.

Ron clenched his fists tighter. "Right." he muttered.

Malfoy smirked and nodded to them. "Weasel, Granger."

Ron watched him strut away and was barely able to process the words Hermione spoke to him.

"I think we need to talk Ron."

Ron gulped and felt his ears turn red. "I-uh...I um.....all right then."

Hermione sighs and begins to correct the chapter.

Ginny: Glad that's over. I liked the first chapter better.

Draco: The second chapter always sucks.

Harry: You suck.

Draco: No....I'm straight.

_Ron groans._

Draco: Disappointed?

Ron: No! I thought maybe we could get through this chapter without any sexual innuendos...but you had to go and ruin it.

Draco: _(pretends to pout) _Isn't that a shame? And that really wasn't a sexual innuendo at all. I was just being a smart ass. And come to think of it weasel...technically you're the one who brought it up. So YOU ruined it.

_Ron glares at him and opens his mouth to reply._

Draco and Hermione: Ignore him Ron.

_Hermione glares at Draco now as Ron clenches his fists. _

Ginny: Look at it this way. The story has perfect characterization of all of you.

_Draco nods. _

Hermione: That's true... _(begins writing again)_

Harry: Draco's right though. The second chapter always sucks.

Ron: Yeah....all our funny material was tired and recycled.

Hermione: _(shrugs her shoulders) _What did you expect? It takes time to get fresh material. I blame Ron and Ginny mostly.

Harry: Weasley's love recyclable humor.

Ginny: When the hell am I going to show up?

Draco: Maybe in Granger's dorm...or in the Astronomy Tower when she tells Ron that her and Granger have been having sex and late night rendezvous-

Hermione: ENOUGH!

Draco: Easy sugarplums....

_Draco, Ginny, and Ron laugh as Hermione turns red and glares at all of them. _

Harry: _(sighs) _If this is a small taste of what's to come...I can't wait to read the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry: Finished yet?

Hermione: _(nods) _I will be in a moment. Stop talking to me.

_Ron and Draco glare at each other from across the room._

Ginny: Knock it off you two. We still have three chapters left to go.

Harry: Oh boy...

Draco: Well at least we all got a little taste of moi, right?

Hermione: Oh yes, we're all thankful for that.

_Draco smirks at her._

_Ron sighs and stands up to pace around the room._

Draco: Worried about what fan fiction Ron's going to do weasel? (pretends to bite his nails) I don't know Gin, will he confess his love and show that Gryffindor courage, or will he chicken out?

Ginny: (rolls her eyes) Don't call me Gin.

Hermione: Like Gin and Tonic....(snickers)

Harry: I could use a Gin and Tonic right now......the drink I mean.

Ron: I could use a pillow..... the cushion I mean. (snorts)

Harry: What!? That didn't even make sense.

Ron: (sighs) That's the _point _Harry.

Harry: Shut up _Uranus_.

Ron: (glowers) It's not funny anymore.

Harry: I know...it stopped being funny two years ago.

Hermione:(rolls her eyes and huffs) Honestly, Ron.

Draco: I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be thicker than Crabbe and Goyle, until this very moment. Weasel...you are without a doubt...the _stupidest _prat I ever had the misfortune of laying my eyes on........wanker.

Ron: (glares at Draco but ignores him) I don't think I've ever seen any Ginamawhatsits fics....

Hermione: (still scribbling furiously on the packet.) Gin and Tonic.

Draco: I hate those fics.

Harry: Just jealous it's not you with her?

Hermione smirks as Ginny blushes.

Draco: That's it! How did you guess? I bet _you _hate those fics more than anyone Potty. I have to say though...(waggles his eyebrows suggestively at Ginny) I don't mind some of the steamy ones.

Ron: SHUT UP!

Ginny: Let him keep talking...it's the closest he's ever going to get.

Draco: Oh yeah? Leave everything to the imagination eh? (gives her a seductive stare)

Ginny: (gasps and pretends to faint in Hermione's lap) Oh Merlin! I can't handle the hormones!

_Hermione pushes Ginny off her lap and onto the floor._

_Draco shrugs and glances at Ron and Harry._

_Ron glares at him and turns his face back towards Hermione._

Ron: Heeeerrmiiiioone, aren't you done yet? I want to get this over with.

Hermione: (glances up at Ron) Stop whining.

Draco: Wanker.

Ron: Shut it!

Hermione: Honestly Ron, can't you wait for anything? Don't you care about all the errors in this story? It's a literary nightmare.

Draco: I've seen worse. (Weasel's mum...)

Ginny: At least the plot's not that bad.

Ron: Whatever....I don't like it. No Quidditch, no humor...no nothing. It's stale.....I can't be like Hermione and read boring things all the time. (snaps his mouth shut abruptly)

Hermione: (glares at the story) You know Ron.... You could do to take a page out-

Ron: Don't you dare say it...!

Hermione: -Of my-

Ron: DON'T SAY IT!

Draco: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO YELL?

Hermione:.....book.

_Ron clenches his fists and stares at Hermione._

Harry and Ginny: OOoooohhhhhhh

Ron: Go on Hermione......say it again.

Hermione: Why? You couldn't process all that information the first time?

_Harry clears his throat._

Draco: Let's get back to the story. This is boring the hell out of me.

_Hermione flashes a withering look at Ron and turns back to the story._

Ginny: That sounds like an excellent idea.

Hermione pulled Ron into an empty classroom by the Grrate Hall. She set her books down and seemed for a long time thinking.

Ron gulped and kept his eyes riveted to the stone floor.

"Ron....I really think we need to talk about..."

"Class schedules?" Ron chirped hopefully. "Yes that's an excellent idea Hermy. I was wondering about getting into muggle studies courses, but I don't know if-"

Hermione sighed and flopped into a squishy armchair. "That's not what I was talking about Ron. We need to work out what happened last week."

Ron made an uncomfortable noise in his throat and fidgeted nervously. "I-I said I was sorry Hermy...."

"It's not about that. I....never mind. It's not important. I just....you've been avoiding me all week."

"I-er, um.......well, you see........."

Ginny: GET ON WITH IT! Enough stuttering and stagnant dialogue.

_Hermione frowns and begins crossing out 'Hermy' from the pages._

Harry: (scratches his chin thoughtfully) Grrate.......

Draco: (is chuckling) Chirped....

Ron: I don't chirp....

_Hermione giggles and Ron turns red._

Ginny: (raises an eyebrow) What's this?

Hermione: (sobering at once) Nothing.

Ron: (ears turning red) If you're laughing about yesterday when I knocked you over coming into the common room....that was all Fred and George's fault! They packed my pumpkin juice full of Weasley's Whiny voices, the Boy edition. It _makes _you squeak!

Ginny: Riiiight.

Harry: Grrate....what in the name of-

Draco: Merlin?

Ginny: Don't worry Harry, I still can't get over lavoratory.

Harry: I'm not even going to think about this anymore.

Draco: Said Harry as he entered the Grrate Hall. He sat down and seemed a long time thinking.

Ron sighed. "Cor Hermione......It's just that. Well..." he shrugged for lack of words.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she turned away.

"NO! Tha-that's not what I meant...I mean..."

And with that, she grabbed her books and pushed violently past Ron and out of the room.

"Merlin, am I in for it." he muttered. "Now I- Because Ron Weasley was indeed a whipped wanker. And not just any whipped wanker....He was King of the Wankers. ...Who was terrified of spiders and mad for Hermione Granger...Queen oF bossy know-it-alls everywhere.

Ron: HEY!

Hermione: What is this!?

Ginny: ......

_Harry raises an eyebrow towards Ginny._

Draco: Ooh...this story is finally getting a little more interesting.

Hermione: Wait a minute...this sort of looks like-

Ron: Fred and George's handwriting!? Damn it!

Ginny: I probably should have told you, but....they've been into the stories.

Hermione: What?

Ginny: Well! You try lying when Fred and George pour Weasley patented Truth Telling Potion down your throat.

Ron: And why would they do that?

Ginny: They wanted to know where I'd been going after Potions.

Draco: Hey! Look...here's a little picture and note too....

Dear IckleRonniekins and future sister in law,

This picture is just a small taste of things to come. We informed the aforementioned sister in law that if she continued to confiscate our order forms and in other means and manner 'boss us around' and rat on us (that's ronnie's job), chaos and unpleasantness would ensue. Of course, her whipped manservant ickleRonniekins continued to assist her in her nefarious plans for the corruption of our honest and well-meaning business venture...and this is the result. MORE WILL COME! You're in for it ronniekins...just wait. I wouldn't go looking for your MR. Rutherford II if I were you. Remember what happened to MR. Rutherford I.

Regards to Ginny and Harry please.

Best wishes,

Gred and Forge

P.S. Like the picture?...Hermione should be pleased with our creativity. We did a lot of 'research' for this one.

Draco: Brilliant! Your family finally did something right!

_Ron stares at with his mouth open._

Draco: (eyes widen as he grabs the picture) Heh heh...check out the sugarplums on Granger!

_Ron tries to mouth 'shut it' but is staring in bewilderment at the suggestive picture._

_Harry whistles through his teeth and inches his chair farther away._

Hermione: .......

Ron: Why is my hair all puffy? And ....I look like a gorilla. My hair's not brown....oh......that's Hermione..........

Draco: (glances at the picture, then Ron and Hermione, then back towards the picture.) No...no, it's very lifelike..... I would assume Granger would be more dominant in the bedroom anyway... (turns the picture to the left and tilts his head) But I never in my nightmares imagined THAT kind of get up.

Hermione: T.h.e.y. a.r.e. i.n. s.o. m.u.c.h. t.r.o.u.b.l.e.

Ginny: (gulps nervously)Relax Hermione, it's just a joke....Sort of.... I'm sure they didn't mean to be lewd or.....never mind.

Hermione: I. A.M. G.O.I.N.G. T.O-.....oh, oh just wait. Come on! Let's get this over with so I can put those two idiots back in there place.

Harry: Er.....(glances at Hermione who's lips are becoming thinner and thinner) ...Back to the story.

Hermione flopped onto her bed and continued to sob violently.

Ginny Weasley, the youngest Weasley family, popped her head in. "Oh Hermy, what happened? It was Ron, wasn't it? He's such a git sometimes...and Harry's no better."

"Oh Ginny...he sob thinks I'm sob repulsive! sob, sob,sob

Ginny: I think we figured out that she was sobbing all ready. Was the 'sob, sob, sob' really necessary?

"Naw...you're very beautiful. I think you're gorgeous." said Ginny reassuringly, lying down next to Hermione and stroking her.

Draco:.......

Harry:..........

Hermione:!........

Ginny:.........?!

Ron: ?......................................................................................................!

"Don't worry sweetie......I'll go talk to my thickheaded brother for you."

Ginny smiled softly and kissed the top of Hermione's head before exiting the room.

Hermione sighed and thought about Ron and the look of shock he'd been wearing when he entered the lavoratory.

"Oh dear..." she mumbled into her pillow.

Hermione: Um....yes.....well....I believe the third chapter is finished.....

Draco:...(snickers in the corner)

_Harry shakes his head._

Ginny: Stroked you, did I?

Draco: Yeah Granger, did you like it?

Hermione: That's disgusting! Grow up ferret!

Ron: Shut up. (crumples the note from Fred and George and whips it at Draco's head)

Draco: Didn't I tell you it would have something to do with Granger and mini Weasel getting-

Harry: Shut up Malfoy. I have a headache from all this.

Ginny: (shakes her head) This is horrible.

Hermione: I don't think I want to read anymore.

Draco: Yeah...despite all the humiliation it's causing you.....there's not enough about me in there. I mean...what's a story with out the sexiest wizard in the world in every other sentence?

Ginny: If you're talking about yourself....than....the best story ever written.

Hermione: (is marking up the chapter) Fred and George are going to pay for that one.

Ron: Just leaves them be Hermione. They can be real monsters sometimes.....(quietly) Mr. Rutherford.......

Draco: Who's that? Your teddy bear?

Ron: SHUT IT!

Draco: STOP YELLING! I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!

Ginny: I didn't think anything could be worse than the second chapter...but I was wrong. (watches Ron and Draco grapple at each other's throats.) Well...might as well read what comes next and get this over with.


End file.
